


Un voyage...

by LittleWolfLightwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfLightwood/pseuds/LittleWolfLightwood
Summary: Cela pourrais changer le cours de sa vie...





	Un voyage...

C'est dans sa fidèle Jeep que Stiles se trouve en ce moment même, sur une route de Californie, plus précisément direction la sortie de Beacon Hills.

Il avais pris la décision de partir pour un an ou plus car après l'histoire des Médecins de l'horreur et de la Bête, il voulais prendre un peu soin de lui et surtout du recul sur tout les événements passés.

Il savais que son amitié avec Scott ne serait plus jamais la même… Non ! Il ne devais pas penser a ça maintenant, il aurait tout le temps plus tard.

Cela l'amena à penser a comment il a organisé son départ, Il ne voulais pas vraiment partir seul mais il n'était malheureusement proche de personne ici.. À par lui !

Lui était le seul à ne jamais le juger pour ses actes passés. Il l'écoutait toujours s'emporter dans des long monologue qui n'on ni queue ni tête. À vraiment y penser, ils partaient souvent tous les deux ces monologue. Cette réflexion lui arracha un sourire amusé.

Ce sentant observé, il tourna la tête à droite pour découvrir le même sourire, à croire que la personne avait suivi le fils de ses pensées.

Leur relation n'était pas définis et ils ne ressentaient pas le besoin ni l'envie de mettre une quelconque étiquette dessus. Tout était si simple quand ils y étaient tous les deux, pas de secret, de non-dit, faux-semblant.

Stiles était le seul à vraiment comprendre tout se qu'il avais fait, à quel point il était triste de ne pas réussir à avoir une bonne entente avec la meute, avec sa famille.

Tout les deux avaient vu trop et vécu trop de chose dans cette ville, aimant a surnaturel.

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se trouvaient dans cette voiture, et comme pour se donner du courage en voyant le panneau de Beacon Hills se rapprocher, le plus âgé pris la main du plus jeune et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble, comme une promesse.

Pas de parole, juste un sourire et un regard remplis de promesses futurs.

Dans une vielle Jeep bleu on pouvais voir Stiles Stilinski et Peter Hale roulant vers un meilleur avenir.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez :)
> 
> Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et donner moi votre avis :)


End file.
